The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for propelling, launching or throwing objects. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism for safely throwing a person so that they may experience the thrill and sensation of acceleration and free-flight through the air, landing on a suitable surface such as padding or in water.
It is possible for people to experience the sensation of free flight through a number of varied popular activities. For example, bungee jumping has recently gained some popularity, but also activities which include the use of ski jumps, diving, trampolines or, indeed, jumping from a safe height into snow or water. The free fall part of skydiving, as with bungee jumping, is a satisfying way to experience weightlessness for an expended period of time.
A number of mechanisms for projecting or throwing humans and inanimate objects are known. U.S. Pat. No. 562,448, issued on Jun. 23, 1896 to Zedora, discloses a means for projecting a person for the amusement of spectators at events such as carnivals and fairs. It consists of a "bow and arrow" like arrangement in which the person to be thrown is launched like an arrow. As such, this type of device is likely only suitable for use by professional acrobats and the person to be thrown would require considerable physical strength and expertise.
U.S. Pat. No. 824,506, issued on Jun. 26, 1906 to Obiols, shows a more complex and sophisticated device which could conceivably be used for throwing a person. This device uses compressed helical springs with a cable and a wheel arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 826,019, issued Jul. 13, 1906 to Crosse, shows an apparatus for throwing "projectiles of any kind", including people. The device is a cannon which uses a gas driven piston to propel the occupant. It is clear, once again, that this type of device is used for the amusement of observers and not the person being projected. Considerable skill, strength and stamina would be required by the person using the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,053, issued Sep. 9, 1969 to Whaley, shows a form of a caterpult designed to launch a person and would be used in combination with a swimming pool as a means for providing a landing for the person. This device is of relatively complex and rugged construction and comprises a caterpult and seat arrangement. A device of this type is not readily adapted for easy storage, transportation and assembly, nor use, for example, at a beach.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,182, issued Feb. 14, 1984 to Reynolds, discloses a number of Human Free-Flight Amusement Devices. Of interest is the use of a cradle for launching a person by means of a pneumatic actuator. Again, the device disclosed is of rugged and sophisticated construction, and not adopted for easy storage or quick movement and assembly. Furthermore, a device of this nature would require comprehensive maintenance and again would not be suitable for use at a number of different locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,878, issued Apr. 27, 1964 to Pankratz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,396, issued Dec. 23, 1980 to Randall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,319 issued Apr. 14, 1981 to Dixon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,471 issued Nov. 26, 1991 to Kim, and U.K. Patent Publication 654,816, published Jun. 27, 1951 all relate to sling-like launching devices for balls. However, these devices do not disclose or suggest that they can be safely used for human free-flight.
Generally, the known throwing devices for human free-flight have been designed for use by carnival performers such as acrobats. Once launched, the person may be caught in a net, land on mats, or catch a trapeze bar. Safe use of both the launch and retrieval methods requires considerable training and skill and such devices are therefore not suitable for use by very many people. While it is possible for a wider range of people to experience free flight through, for example sky diving or bungee jumping, such activities require specialized equipment, training, and particular surroundings and environmental conditions; once again limiting their availability to those with the time, money, and inclination to pursue them.
In view of the foregoing, it will be recognized that there may be a large number of people who have a desire to experience the sensations of free-flight without sophisticated equipment, but still with a high degree of safety. It is also clear that the desire has not been satisfied by the prior art in a device which is relatively easy to assemble and use at locations such as a beach or swimming pool.
In order to safely use the present invention, it is necessary that the persons launched into free-flight be able to land safely. The simplest form of landing media is water, in a suitable location in the ocean at beach-side or in a swimming pool. When used at the beach, the person being launched can either swim back to the shore unassisted, carry a small foam raft with them, or be collected by a boat.
In other locations apparatus such as safety nets, inflated pads, foam pads, inflated and vented pads could also be used.
As with all devices which require some form of physical conditioning and present an element of danger, safety precautions must always be taken. For example, the launcher must only be used where there is an open flight path and a sufficiently safe landing area is available. Emergency medical assistance should be available, in the unlikely circumstance an injury arises. These requirements are, of course, obvious and are taken where any form of sporting activity is undertaken (for example skiing, race car driving, bungee jumping, etc.).
It is further understood that the apparatus of the present invention would be inspected and maintained frequently to ensure that the safety of the components is in no way compromised.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved human free-flight device. This invention is particularly directed towards offering people the experience of free-flight without any of the specialized knowledge of free-flight or skill which is required of an acrobat or carnival performer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device of lightweight structure which is portable and easy to construct and operate.